granny_chapter_twofandomcom-20200213-history
Grandpa
Grandpa is the second antagonist in Granny: Chapter Two. Description He is the husband of Granny and a whole new character to the series, considering that he has never been seen in any other game from DVloper before. Just like her, his role is to seek the Player throughout the house and knock them out if he sees them. Unlike Granny, Grandpa is almost completely deaf, which means that noises such as dropping items or stepping in creaking floors will not attract him. The only things that can alert Grandpa are: Dropping the Vase found in the Living Room, using the Iron Maiden in the Execution Room, shooting with the Shotgun, knocking Granny out, and if you use the Hand Wheel to lift the Door Bars up. Grandpa will always wear the Security Key as a necklace if he is in-game, the Player has to obtain this Key by either knocking him out or just stealing it while he is asleep. However, if you play on Practice or with Granny only, the Security Key is placed somewhere in the house depending on the Preset you're in. Check the Item Locations page for more informations. He is also the Water Monster's owner, as it responds to him tapping the floor with his walking stick, in the Water Monster Game Over Scene, which means that the Monster will never attack him, or Granny. Appearance Grandpa is represented as a bald old man. He has a long, dirty face and white eyes. He wears a brown long-sleeve shirt, grey jeans and brown shoes. His weapon is a bloody walking stick. Behavior When Grandpa first spawns, in the TV Room, he will sometimes go to check the Bathroom first. Grandpa will shout "There you are!", "I see you!" or "Aha!" everytime he spots the Player. When he loses the them, he laughes or says a short sentence, or he mumbles something incomprehensible. Sometimes he sleeps in the TV Room, on the couch, snoring loudly and producing "Z" particles. If the clock rings, he wakes up again after the third ringing. While he is sleeping, he doesn't hear anything and you can also steal the Security Key from him. If he catches the Player, he will hit them with his walking stick, making their view spin twice on itself (thus the "He hits hard") sending them to the next day or Game Over if they are already on the last day. Unlike Granny, he won't say or mutter anything when knocking you out but he will do when he spots you, as mentioned before, which can be usefull to know when he is after you or not. Sometimes Grandpa goes into the Security Room to use the Control Screens. You may have noticed the Cameras around the house... When Grandpa uses the Control Screens, he will start watching a few of the rooms through those cameras, one after the other. (Not all of them at once) This allows him to track the player around the House. When a Camera is activated it beeps and the red light flickers. If the camera spots you it will non-stop beep loudly for a short time, the red light will stay still and Grandpa will come directly to the Camera, unless he sees the Player on his way. Sometimes Grandpa goes all the way down to the Sewer Deck, to visit his pet, the Water Monster. Note finally that he will rarely go to the Backyard. Trivia * Granny has a better eyesight then him. *'Grandpas voice and design are similar to Erich Sann from the horror game ''Requiem for Erich Sann. *According to DVloper, Grandpa is voiced by his father. *According to a Tweet from DVloper and to a few hints that can be found in the game (Bunker, Tank Trap, Control Screens and Main Menu Theme), Grandpa appears to be an old war veteran. *Some players think Grandpa calls his wife as "Granny" because this is her real name but DVloper said that Grandpa likes to call her Granny. Sounds Grandpa's incomprehensible speech : https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/610201955482075144/623324921581273098/Test2_3.wav Gallery Granny Chapter Two.png|Grandpa with Granny in the Main Menu. Grandpa_Knocked_Out.jpeg|Grandpa unconscious, laying on the floor. Grandpa_Hitting_Player.png|Grandpa, hitting the Player with his walking stick. Category:Important Pages Category:Hazards